


Where I Found You

by revolution_BAP



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolution_BAP/pseuds/revolution_BAP
Summary: Seth is the owner of a bar.Including, special ways for the characters to meet.





	Where I Found You

It was a cold night, the leaves had fallen from the trees. It was too foggy, but Seth managed to drive carefully till his bar. He was the owner of it, and the location was in the middle of nowhere. Few minutes before you leave the city, near a forest, that's where it was. He got out of the car and tried to get inside seriously. He wanted to show he's the boss, burying his happiness inside. The money the business made were good and he always enjoyed a good drink there.

As he entered, many of the men turned to look at him, since they knew him. While some were simply smiling at him finding him cute. Seth smirked and walked towards the bar table, and ordered a certain drink like always. As he was drinking he noticed a hot guy near him drinking alone peacefully. Seth turned to him and brought his chair even close to him getting his attention, he teased:

"Hey, what your name hottie?"

"My name is Miz and I'm not-"

that's when the door opened and everyone paused to look at. By the door, there was a creepy guy, and the fog outside made him look even creepier. He was wearing a hat and and his eyes could be barely seen. And the moment that no one dared to make any move , a man passed by the creepy man getting his attention. The man sat and ordered a drink, so the creepy guy walked inside the door closing behind him and everyone went on talking. 

Seth's attention went back to Miz who gave him an ironic face before leaving, while Rollins started laughing. That's when he felt someone approaching him and as he was sitting he turned his head to see, it was the man who came after the creepy guy:

"Hey, I'm Corey Graves"

he said as he reached his hand out for a handshake which Seth accepted with a small smile. Corey half closed his eyes and smiled seductively when a man got close to their connected hands for the handshake. It was that creepy guy, he looked at Seth who was giving him big innocent eyes and then back at Corey who was disrespectful few minutes ago, or at least that how the guy thought of it:

"You're a funny man, huh? What did you say your name again? Oh, right, Corey Graves"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bray Wyatt. And that wasn't right"

"What are you talking about, I didn't even notice you before"

that's when the man froze feeling uncomfortable while Seth made a grimace not feeling that he fit that moment. Bray now looked pissed, he moved his head positively while looking Corey in the eyes with the same anger and walked out of the bar. Corey ignored and returned his attention back to Rollins. They started talking again until Corey heard the door closing, that's when he turned his head towards the door but only for a second before turning towards Rollins.

The night ended way better than Seth expected. Even with the weird people he saw, it was still considered a calm night. So he got outside, as everyone left, and unlocked his car. But the moment he got inside it, his was distracted by an income message. It was probably by a rich man who would be here by tomorrow night, informing Rollins as he was the owner. He did a loud tsk as he put the phone back in his pocket and drove home, not taking the man seriously. 

The next day, the sun shone brightly even if it was getting extremely cold. People of his neighborhood greeted Seth since he was taken as a businessman, and the later greeted back smiling. He made some phone calls, getting everything ready, from the drinks till the payment of his employees. Owning a bar wasn't that easy if you want to be a good owner for a long time. Without him understanding, the night came quickly enough so he had to head back there. 

Arriving there was as scary as yesterday. Too much fog, darkness and the around forest matches perfectly. The only difference tonight was that there were more cars than yesterday and one of them was a rich one too. Seth was surprised, mockingly lowering his lips for a second. He then locked the car and swirled the keys around his finger before getting inside. He was left in awe from how full the bar was, people coming too close in order to pass by someone, but this also lent more money so Seth popped his eyebrows and entered.

He carefully checked all the people around, even if they were many. As Seth was checking, the rich guy had arrived and had to lean on the bar man's table to order:

"Excuse me, I'm Roman Reigns. I made a call yesterday-"

and before he finishes his sentence he felt a hand grabbing his butt fully. He got angry, blinking few times as he turned to see who's face he had to break. But as he was trying to turn, his heart starting beating fast. He finally turned and as he looked at all the men around him, he felt a hand on his own hand leading him to grab a man's private area. Roman half closed his eyes and parted his lips as he massaged the private area of man. His hand being guided by the hand of the huge man grabbing behind his own hand to get him moving. The man spoke:

"Hmm you're so good at it. I bet you enjoy it too. Pretty boy, I'm not letting you go home tonight"

as he said that Roman looked at him in the eyes shocked and with all his strength he pulled his hand free from the other's hold. That moment Seth got in between the two males:

"Hey! Cut it off. And you both calm down"

as he finished his sentence, the tall man growled and turned to leave but Seth grabbed him by the wrist:

"What's your name, big guy? You aren't coming here again if you don't tell me"

"Braun Strowman, little Sethie"

"That's right. And what about you, pretty boy?"

"...hm, I'm Roman Reigns. We spoke on the phone"

"Yes, I know. Glad we had this conversation"

replied Seth still annoyed that these two were trying to give his bar a bad reputation. That's when he let go of Braun and the second left after giving Roman dangerous eyes. Seth chuckled mockingly and the Samoan looked down feeling ashamed. The night went on smoothly until Adam Cole came. He was a guy famous for having many men in his bed. And that's why he was immediately approached as he sat to drink:

"Hey sweetie, wanna drink with me?"

"Beat it...whatever your name is"

said Adam and barely gave a quick look at the man next to him, who still seemed same happy as he continued:

"I'm Kyle O'Reily. And I really want to hear it from your sweet lips"

"Well then Kyle, beat it!"

he said not being in the mood for any conversation, and the man felt disappointed before indeed walking away. Not long later another man sat next to him. He drunk his alcohol and didn't even look at him. Adam felt surprised, he gave the man a look from the corner of his eyes. But the man noticed it and chuckled without looking at him:

"If you have something to say, then say it. Don't spy me"

"You wish I'd spy you."

"And you wish you were sucking this"

replied the man as he looked his private area. Cole was really pissed now. He turned his chair towards the male next to him, frowning his eyebrows in anger. But the man let the empty glass down as he had finished his drink and paid before getting up. Adam's eyes widened, thinking the other would start a fight but instead the man left the bar with a smirk. Cole cursed inside his head, who could this man be and why was he still smiling. 

Another tiring day had ended but this morning he had to do more work than the rest of the days. He didn't want to be heading to work and talk on the phone while driving fast, but this is how it turned out to be. Unfortunately, as he was driving fast and talking on the phone, he dropped it from his hands:

"Damn it! You must be kidding me"

he leaned down to take the phone while driving fast. Quickly took it in his hands but as tried to look at the streets he saw he was getting closer to a man real fast. He did a grimace knowing he messed up and pressed the breaks, the car made to stop after running so fast which had the result of stopping exactly where the man was barely touching him. Seth was sweating, looking shocked at the man. The man didn't even flinch, and as Seth tried looking at him in the eyes, the man looked so sad he wouldn't care about his life.

Seth opened the car door half stepping out of it:

"I'm so sorry, really-"

and that moment the man raised his hand up signing him it's ok, he was pressing his lips together looking bored and crossed the road without looking back. Rollins slowly got in the car still trying to comprehend what was happening. Seth slowly drove to his destination, finishing the job. But still couldn't take out of his head that interesting man, since the moment he saw him. 

It was one of those rare moments Seth also drunk much as he arrived at the bar. He finished the second glass of alcohol and ordered a third one. That's when he heard someone sitting next to him, and even turned to look at him:

"Hey, Rollins. How are you, man?"

that's when Seth turned to see and smiled seeing:

"Roman, bro"

they sat talking and laughing, getting to know and like each other more. Seth explained he had a really tiring day while Roman told him he is on his days off and comes to the bar for a friend. Braun also passed by and gave Roman a dangerous look making the Samoan lose his smile. That moment the door opened and Roman turned smiling, while Seth froze. The man approached and sat on Roman's right while giving a quick look at Rollins who was sitting on Roman's left:

"Dean, how are you brother?"

"Good, thanks Ro"

barely spoke Dean as his eyes wouldn't leave Seth's. That's when the oldest among them looked at them both and spoke:

"So, Dean this is Seth. Seth, this is my friend Dean"

"I thought I would never see you again"

spoke Seth still both shocked and happy. That's when Roman felt confused:

"Dean, you know each other?"

"...kinda"

spoke Dean in his drunk voice as he pressed his lips together. Seth didn't let Dean go this time. He tried to make long conversation with him, sometimes ignoring Roman. The Samoan didn't mind at all, he actually smiled seeing there's something going between these two. He got up at some point going to the bathroom and let them alone. Dean spoke:

"You don't have to worry anymore, Rollins. I know you didn't do it on purpose"

"Dean...hm! So, will you come here again?"

replied Seth as he cleaned his voice. Dean looked the place around and Seth swallowed hard. That's when Dean moved his head positively with a grimace and smiled with Seth laughing along.

Roman was in the bathroom, slightly placing his hands on the sink and brought his face close to the mirror checking his grey blue eyes. That moment the door opened and the Samoan abruptly pulled his head away from the mirror. He saw Strowman coming inside and that's when the other saw him too and smirked evilly. He approached Roman, who then turned to him, trapping the Samoan between him and the sink, their bodies completely pressing on each other's. 

Strowman looked at him checking his face, beautiful, before staring in his eyes. He was breathing fast and tried to show no emotion. He then approached Roman who slightly turned his his head on the side while looking down. He approached more with his face being few inches away from Roman's neck. That's when he smelled the younger and backed away:

"I'm sorry...for what I made you do to me."

the Samoan looked at him with shining eyes trying to understand what was happening. Did that dude just apologize. Braun then turned on the side and started to walk away, and the moment the door was about to close behind the taller, Roman spoke in an almost trembling and silent voice:

"N-no...problem"

and that's when he saw the door closing, leaving him alone. Reigns wanted to have troubles with no one. And Braun wanted a chance with the younger, knowing he had to keep a good face to get Roman.

Adam Cole decided to visit the bar once again. He checked around to see that annoying guy from the previous time. How dare he not even introduce himself. That moment he heard two guys arguing. He could see the face of one of them only, of Bray Wyatt:

"You think this is funny"

but the man didn't reply, he looked down and started to walk away as Bray did the same.

The male sat next to that annoying male, he could now see his face . It was Corey Graves, a cool guy Adam found hot. So he decided to approach and sat close, getting their attention:

"Hey, how is it going?"

tried Adam to break the awkwardness, Corey moved his head towards him as he replied:

"Hey, I'm Corey Graves"

"Yeah, I know you. My friend Seth told me about you. I'm Adam Cole"

"He talked to you about me? That's nice, we'll this is my friend, Ricochet. He's more friendly than he looks today"

that's when Adam's eyes fell back on that rude guy he fought last time, 'Ricochet, huh?' he thought. That's when Ricochet turned towards him, giving him dirty eyes with a sneaky smile:

"Wanna drink with us Adam?"

asked Ricochet and Adam was listening to him while looking him in the eyes, a smile slowly forming:

"I'd love to"

teased Cole and Corey popped his eyebrows for a second only to be ignored by both males. They started drinking, the more they drunk the happier they were. Laughing and making bets, while Corey drunk much less and let them have fun. Soon Adam was almost hovering over Ricochet and the later laughed accepting him. So Corey left earlier to give them time alone. That's when Adam barely spoke, alcohol almost controlling him:

"Does Corey know about the guy?"

"What guy?"

"The one looking at him for hours. He looked extra scary"

"...he probably does"

replied Ricochet before drinking another glass of alcohol. Soon Adam whispered in his ear and Ricochet got up paying for the drinks, they walked out heading to the second's car as Cole was getting impatient. Once they got in the car, Ricochet turned towards him, teasing:

"I knew you would want to suck me, since the last time we met"

that's when Adam did a loud tsk annoyed yet a smile was playing on his smile.

Corey Graves was standing outside his car trying to fix it , since it wouldn't start. He got out and looked around but the intense wind had the result of throwing the leaves around, one hitting his eye. He let out a short scream before touching it. It was really cold, and the forest around looked really dangerous. Having no other choice, he locked the car and started to walk towards the bar to get some help.

He got deeper in the forest, trying to cross it and get to the bar faster. It was getting darker and the cold quickly became worse. He was dressed lightly, thinking he would be in the bar and then straight to the car. He hugged himself as he kept walking, his breathing increasing as the air didn't allow him to take deep breaths. He was walking on the fallen leaves and the the noise of it along with branches crashing together from the wind, made him feel like he's being followed. He tried looking right and left and soon he could hear whispers, caused from the wind. Not paying much attention to where he stepped, resulted in him falling down. He let out a short sound before placing his forearms to prevent his face from hitting the ground.

He cursed inside his head and tried to get up, but he suddenly felt a weight on his waist preventing him. He tried to look who it was but he soon heard a laughing and then him leaning close to him, his face being near his ear:

"You should know...who you mess with, Graves"

he could tell from the voice that it was Bray Wyatt. That's when Corey felt the second's hands unzipping his pants successfully. He panicked and tried to move as he heard Bray now pulling his own pants down:

"Get off!"

he tried to scream and that's when Bray slapped his hand on Corey's mouth, shutting it. Graves kept unsuccessfully struggling as he felt Wyatt entering him. Bray tried to push more of him inside the other making Corey shut his eyes from the pain and let his tears fall. His screams being muffled by the hand on his mouth. Bray pushed until he was fully inside. He then spoke in Corey's ear, his warm breath touching the soft skin:

"None of this would happen if you didn't disrespect me like this"

and as he finished his sentence, more tears fell from Corey's eyes. Bray start to pull out and thrust back in making Graves let out muffled screams. Bray used his other hand to grab the man under him from the hair and pull them and thrusted inside him. Deeper with each thrust. He soon came inside Corey and thanked him, irony behind his words, before pulling out of him. He zipped his pants and disappeared. Corey tried to hold his tears but failed, he cried but soon wiped his tears away and tried pulling his tight low jeans back up. He suddenly heard footsteps making him hitch and check around. He didn't want this to happen again by someone else too, so even if it hurt he tried to walk till the bar. 

Seth wanted to leave earlier, Roman was here to talk to Dean and didn't want to distract Ambrose more. As he opened the door, taking one step away, he felt hands falling on his shoulders almost grappling him. He widened his eyes to see the man in front of him in this darkness:

"Corey?...what's wrong"

the second was trying to catch his breath. He let go of Seth and tried to calm down avoiding to look at his eyes longer. He finally spoke:

"Everything is cool. My...my car, I need help to fix it. It's few minutes away from here"

"Yeah, sure. No problem, follow me"

tried Rollins to calm the other, leading him to his car. Seth drove till there and no matter what he asked, Corey gave confusing answers. Graves seemed to be shaking, he managed to hide it well so Seth couldn't easily tell, his face was the same except his shirt. But Seth thought he probably fell down, that's why it slightly looked dirty. Arriving, Seth helped Graves fix the car as the second checked around like he was waiting for someone or afraid of someone. Finally Graves thanked Rollins and got in his car quickly, disappearing in seconds. Seth felt lost, not understanding at all what was happening, but soon ignored and drove home. 

Even if it seemed weird, the first thing Seth did was to visit the street where he met Ambrose. It was the first time that instead of being chased by a man, he was the one chasing now. But he didn't care, nor for this man. Arriving there he parked on the side and got out of the car. He stood where Dean stood that day and crossed the road towards the direction the second did that day. He was heading to poor streets as he noticed. Once he was way far from his car, looking around to find the man, he decided to give up. 

He turned around, heading back to his car. This was useless, he looked down shaking his head, feeling disappointed to run after a man. That's when he bumped on someone and as he tried to see, he heard laugher. He looked around him to see around five men had surrounded him. The men laughed even more when they saw Seth's scared eyes that were trying to find the kindest of the men but failed. As they started to approach even more, Seth was ready to fight even if he knew he would lose:

"Hey!"

there was someone heard, he was loud enough to get all six men's attention. It was Dean Ambrose, and everyone around reacted like they knew him. One of them threw his cigarette down too, before all together walking away. That moment Seth found his chance to hug Dean scared:

"Ah, Dean. Thank you, thank you so much"

the older frowned his eyebrows confused, looking down at the man hugging him but said nothing. When Rollins broke the hug he knew he was acting too drama so he looked down:

"Ahm, I'm sorry...thank you again"

"No problem"

said Dean and was about to leave, that's when he felt Seth's hand softly touching his arm but it was enough to stop him:

"Wait, Dean...can we...can we leave together. I-I mean, don't leave me alone with these people around"

"...alright princess"

said Dean and followed Seth until his car. That's when he raised his hand up shortly waving bye, but Rollins responded in an almost panicked tone:

"Wait! I-I want to thank you properly. I didn't apologize for almost hitting you with my car and I also didn't thank you this time either"

"Thank me properly?"

asked the taller curious as the younger kept looking at him in the eyes like he was standing in front of someone he admired, with shining eyes he continued:

"Yes...Dean. Let's go drink some coffee. It's still early you know"

the taller raised his eyebrows in surprise, and Seth's heart started beating fast:

"Ok"

said Dean and nodded positively. Seth smiled brightly before both getting in the car and headed to a far and rich Cafe that Seth liked. Of course the younger lost no time to approach the older at any cost. Flirting him silently and even if he didn't expect it, it was proved useful. 

Adam Cole was leaving from Ricochet's house. He was accompanied till the door but Ricochet just kept a smirk as he watched Cole walk out. That's when Adam suddenly turned and kissed him biting his lips along and pulled them as he broke the kiss. He left satisfied as he saw Ricochet freezing on spot, and his flashed cheeks showed that he loved it. 

Roman Reigns was sitting on a small restaurant waiting for his friend, Dean Ambrose. He was surprised when he checked the time and the second was late. That's when he felt the chair in front of him, where Dean was supposed to sit, moved:

"Hey...Roman"

he saw him again, sitting on the same table as him. Nervous though:

"I didn't introduce you myself properly. I'm Braun Strowman"

"Yeah, I remember you. The jacka*s from the bar"

"You're right. I accept it. But I'm trying to show you a better side of me. Like in the bathroom, and now"

"Yeah...we will see that. So, you're going to sit here and eat with me?"

"That sounds awesome"

responded Braun making Roman chuckle, and the moment the Samoan looked at the older with that sweet smile, Braun felt like he was falling for him. So he cleaned his throat and carried on talking to the younger. Roman was ironic towards him but the second simply ignored. Soon both felt surprised when they saw how much they matched. Strowman tried to use cheesy lines to get Roman laughing and it seemed to be slowly working, since the later kept it polite and the lines were fun too.

The night came and Seth was at the bar as a good boss. He asked the bar man and he was reassured that everything was ok. That's when Rollins half closed his eyes, as he saw Corey Graves getting in the bathroom and Bray Wyatt following him. He wasn't perfectly sure if there was something wrong going between these two or if he was overeating. 

As Corey entered the bathroom, inside he saw the figure of the man who used him. He looked at him hesitantly and Bray seemed to be unbreakable and cold. So Corey gave up and tried to leave. But that moment Wyatt slapped his hand on the wall behind Graves stopping him. Corey kept his head down and tried to leave from the other side but Wyatt slapped his left hand too on the wall behind the now trapped male. Graves wasn't scared he felt humiliated, yet he raised his head up looking Bray in the eyes:

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you"

"...what? W-what do you want from me? You already humiliated me"

"Oh no no, little bird. I gave you pleasure, actually I did you a favor. You'll never forget the name Bray Wyatt...and that's because I wanna have fun with you again. What do you say?"

mocked Bray while winking at him and laughed. That moment the door opened and Seth came in angry:

"What's happening here?!"

that moment Bray backed away from Corey and walked out while Graves looked down worried, he knew Wyatt was angry now. Rollins smirked at Corey getting his attention:

"You seem to like that guy, don't ya?"

that's when Corey clenched his teeth and pushed the clueless guy out of his way and walked out of the bathroom, he saw Ricochet waiting him but he ignored and got out of the bar before his friend notices him. Feeling unable to answer any question he may make to him. As he got out, he turned towards the noise of the the opening door as he kept walking to his car. It was Bray Wyatt, looking at him with dark eyes and a confident smile. Corey swallowed hard and continued. He now approached his car, pulling the keys out of his pocket with shaking hands and tried to unlock the door as Bray kept approaching. As he unlocked, opening the door, that's when he felt a hand on his shoulder turning him:

"Get in the car, you'll come with me"

ordered Wyatt and Graves stared at him in the eyes as he gulped. He drove with Bray on his side, listening to the second's directions. Arriving to an isolated house at the begging of the near city. He got inside the dark house. It was half empty, mainly filled with faded pictures of black trees, old houses and weird paintings, Corey couldn't tell. That's when the tall man used two fingers to raise the other's head up before telling him to lay on the wooden bed. Corey shook his head negatively making Bray lose his patience:

"Don't drive me crazy like the last time, you know what I'm able to do. Actually you should be thankful, I'm trying to be nice to you, unlike the last time on the cold ground." 

he raised his voice as he spoke. And without losing time he pushed the tattooed man on the bed, almost ripping his clothes off of him. Graves tried to struggle even if he found himself missing Bray's touch. And that's what made the later smirk evilly, he could tell what the man under him felt. This time Bray wasn't any softer, making Graves whine but the later still tried to hold himself. Bray of course made sure to constantly remind the man under him that this time he was being better. And tightened the grip on the screaming man's wrists making sure to leave marks, he went on leaving hickeys all over him and bite his lips. He needed to make Corey his. 

Ricochet was constantly visited by Adam, which made him more confused. He knew the other wouldn't just stay with one man, that he may cheat on him if he hadn't already. So the next time he received a message from Adam, he didn't answer. Few days passed and he kept the same behavior. It was late in the night and Ricochet was sitting home enjoying silence when he heard the doorbell. In his surprise it was Adam, he seemed to be upset, sad:

"Why don't you answer my calls or messages? Do I mean nothing to you?"

"What?"

"You just used me and that's it? You're just like them"

said Adam as he squished his eyes, his face frowning ready to cry. Ricochet couldn't believe what he was hearing, he couldn't believe Cole may be feeling something about him. He saw Adam's crying eyes bringing him back to reality. Cleaning his throat, he spoke:

"So you've...feelings about me?"

"Whatever, Ricochet"

replied the second fed up from the older not believing in him. As he turned around to leave he felt Ricochet grabbing him softly from his arm making him stop. He slowly turned his face to look at him as he wiped his tears with the other hand:

"I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, I couldn't tell if you wanted to have fun or stay with me...I'm sorry"

and as he finished his sentence, he pulled Adam in a hug. The second cried a little more on his shoulder before giving him puppy eyes:

"Beautiful eyes, unique color and a handsome face...don't let me see you sad again"

"Don't make me sad again!"

"Ok, that's a deal"

he smiled as he finished his sentence and Adam smiled back at him. But Adam's smile was a mischievous one, he knew he had to cry to get Ricochet, the tears were fake but his feelings were real. He would do anything to keep the older close to him, especially when it didn't hurt any of them. 

Dean and Roman just came back after spending so time together. They had both missed those days. That moment Dean's phone rang, cutting their conversation. The Samoan didn't mind so the younger of the two checked the message. It was from Rollins asking him to go out. Dean didn't smile but his eyes did, and his friend could see that:

"Who is it that makes you smile"

"I didn't smile. Well, that's the owner of the bar, Seth Rollins."

"Seth Rollins? Yeah I know him, he's a cool guy"

"So you've met? Well, he asked me to go out with him"

"I've talked to him, he was gentle. You should go out with him"

"Roman? Is that you talking?!"

"Yeah, man. So what? I don't judge people's choices, I judge actions. And Seth is nice guy, you should be nice too"

said Roman teasing his friend and smiled while Dean responded with a smirk and a wink. So the younger did as he felt and as his friend suggested. He gave a chance to Rollins, not as someone he can play with but also as someone he can stand on his side. Seth was always happily smiling when he was with Ambrose, excited about anything fun they did together. When they would go to the bar, Seth would sit down and talk to Adam about his new relationship while the second would listen happily as he also revealed to the older about him and Ricochet. 

Roman would always give some time to the couple to be together, not minding to drink alone. While, Braun wouldn't allow the Samoan to do so. He would always sit next to him and treat him drinks. Soon dates to ask him out for a coffee, approaching the second slowly. Reigns was becoming more acceptive towards Strowman. So when one day Braun told him he didn't came with car and to give him a ride, Roman responded positively. Arriving, Braun thanked him by kissing him on the cheek before leaving the car, it surprised Reigns but he didn't seemed to mind that much. 

Ricochet at last found some time to be with his friend Corey. They tried talking like real men but they both knew that being a 'real man' is media construction, so they spoke honestly. Ricochet told him that he found out he's into men, and that he's dating Adam. While it took few minutes to Graves to admit that he slept with a man named Bray Wyatt. Ricochet wanted to meet Bray, since he knew nothing about the other, and Corey told him he will be able to meet him soon. 

So Corey visited Bray's house, surprising him. He told him to talk about their relationship instead of anything else. To Wyatt, there was a feeling between them, and wanted to be with Graves as long as the feeling was still there. Of course Corey also felt thankful that the other didn't simply use him and leave. That he wanted to be with him. So when Bray reached his hand out, Corey raised his head up waking up from his thoughts and accepted him. It didn't only surprise his lover but also himself. Corey didn't care about anything anymore, since he accepted Bray, he was afraid of no one anymore. 

Slowly Braun and Roman started to go out as a couple. Strowman wasn't simply trying to get between Roman's legs, but keep him too. Dean was surprised to see this change, so he kept close eye on Strowman even if he trusted his brother. Things were getting smoother in the bar. Not so many fights, more love and friendships. Ricochet was with Adam, Roman with Braun, Dean with Seth and Corey with Bray. Seth felt proud of the view, of being a good businessman and of having Dean in his life and a new brother, Roman.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any correction I need to make, don't hesitate to comment it.


End file.
